The Countdown
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: They got through the hardship and are finally happy with life but then Elijah's and Elena's daughter goes missing so the search starts to find her. The Cullen's on the other hand are living perfect with their family then Rosalie brings home a girl and she brings mishap to their family. The girl is now counting down the days till her death, after all, what is she against a witch?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries even if I wish I did. I would also like to say the couples I have used are the ones I like so they are not the right ones just my preferred ones.**

A young girl of around ten sat crouched in the corner of the back ally, her face hidden behind a mane of blond hair but you could see a small pale almost white hand holding her knees to her chest. It was no place for her, the dark and harsh rain pelting down, the big bins full of rotting food and rats, dogs and cats running around waiting for their chance. No, she belonged somewhere warm and sunny, with family and friends to comfort her.

I walked to her slowly, as not to scare her and bent down to try and get her attention, but slowly and carefully. She brought her head up and I met two scared eyes, strangely though they were the gold/yellow eyes we had straight after a rewarding hunt, she also had the cold and pale skin we had except from by her smell I could tell it was because she was missing much of it.

Making the snap decision to help her I pulled out my mobile and called Emmet, it rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hey Rose baby" he said cheerfully

"Em can you bring my BM to Cross street quickly?" I hoped he wasn't too busy right now

"Sure I can but why? I thought you were just running over for that car polish and coming back, oh don't tell me you want me to hold your bags because you want to go shopping, please babe no!"

"No emmet I don't so I will explain later" I said quickly and put the phone down on him

I gave my attention back to the girl and smiled at her reassuringly, she seemed to understand that I was helping her and even if it was a little bit weak, she smiled back. I felt quite pleased to get a response out of her now, even if it wasn't verbal.

She tried to stand and I helped her up but as she got her balance she seemed to lose it again and she fainted to the side. I caught her using my vampire speed and her eyes fluttered slightly before closing completely. I picked her up so I was carrying her bridal style and heard my car pull up on the street I told Emmet, I ran over quickly and got into the passenger seat.

Emmet looked at the girl strangely before asking a question I didn't really expect and wondered why I didn't think about it before.

"Why does she smell funny?" At first, I put it down to blood loss but then I realised how stupid that was, blood loss doesn't change your scent.

I looked at her intently, she was sleeping now and I saw how unhealthy she rally was. She had way too little blood and I guessed Carlisle would give her a transfusion, she was also very skinny and small, the bags under her eyes clearly showed this was the first lot of sleep she had had in a while and I wished I could make her better.

I looked back at Emmet and shook my head, I honestly did not know. We were well over the speed limit and nearly out of Port Angeles and nearer Forks; I hoped we got to Carlisle soon in case anything happened to her. The girl started to grow unnaturally still and fear went through me, I could hear her heart faltering.

"Emmet step on it" I growled and he looked at me shocked before obeying and putting his foot down sending the car to over 150mph

"You should call Carlisle so they can be prepared" he said and flung me his phone which was already calling him. I put the phone to my ear and waited for what seemed like eternity.

"Emmet son, how can I help you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and his over niceness

"You can't help Emmet its Rose and I need you to get something sorted medical wise for a girl I'm bringing over, she looks about ten and has severe blood loss from an unknown source, her heart is slowing because of it"

"Course Rosalie, what is her blood type" He had me stumped there, what was it? Her blood smelled overly sweet and sickly and not tempting at all. I then found a different smell though, hardly there but still...

"A+" I said quickly hoping I was right

He cut the call and then the girl started shaking slightly in my arms, I held her tightly hoping she wouldn't have a fit; she was too precious and beautiful for that. I seriously hoped we got home soon and that Carlisle had some sort of idea on what to do.

We arrived home minutes later and before the car had even stopped I was out and running to Carlisle's office. He let me in and I laid her on one of the beds he had 'borrowed' from the hospital, if you get what I mean. Her body was shaking more and more and Carlisle wasted no time in hooking her up to the transfusion unit.

"Are you okay Rosalie" He looked at me

"Okay about what?" I asked confused

"The blood!" He said as if it was quite obvious which I suppose it was

"Oh right, I didn't really notice until you pointed it out" I shrugged a little

She stopped shaking so I turned to her but not before I saw Carlisle look at me proudly, don't expect this to last I thought. I sat down on a chair next to her and combed through her hair lightly with my fingers, her hair was gorgeously thick and reached down to her thighs, it was ash blond with darker highlights in it, she had a side parting and it swept over to one side, even I envied it. Looking closer I saw she probably a lot older than ten, maybe thirteen or older.

I wished she would open her eyes again so I could see the amazing colour so similar to our own yet natural and on a human. They were most similar to Esme's, soft and with a more caramel colour than our more harsh and bright gold. I was glad, it suited her more and made her even more innocent with a need to be cared for.

I wondered who she was, what her name was, if she had a family who worried about, did she miss them? I bet they were worried about he right now, I had only known her a few hours and I was so I couldn't even imagine how much pain her family was in.

"I will call Alice to help you clean the girl up and change her" said Carlisle

"We have nothing that will fit her frame" and it was true, she was a lot smaller than Alice but not in a pixie way,

"Alice saw it when you came in and went shopping, you know what she is like" He was right I did and I hoped she could be a little less hyperactive today

Carlisle walked out and in came Alice but not bouncing or screaming, she was carrying a bowl of water which had cloths in it and a bag of what I guess was clothes. She came over and sat the bag and bowl on the desk and smiled at me. I smiled back slightly; I could handle this version of Alice today.

We took of the girls wet clothes off and cleaned her before drying her and then choosing a simple white flowy dress which helpfully buttoned at the side so we dint need to take the transfuser out of her hand. We combed through her hair and Alice added dry shampoo shrugging, once the knots were out it reached even further than before and was now mid-thigh, we put a headband in to keep it out her face. We didn't bother putting any shoes on her yet but did put socks on her and leave cream brogues at the side. Now she just needed to wake up for us.

"Family Meeting!" Somebody said and we all ran downstairs to see what was needed

I walked at a slow pace not wanting to go into the argument that was sure to come with her staying until she was fully better. I was the last down and everybody looked impatient to get started, I don't know why it was a freaking argument. I plopped down next to Emmet and he put his arm round me comfortingly, I snuggled up to him and glared at Edward who was sure to refuse her staying for a while.

And so the argument started, I wanted her to stay and so did Emmet and Alice, Jasper and Esme were wary, Jazz had rights though he struggled and Esme would agree with Carlisle and was just looking out for the girl. Carlisle thought she should stay until she was healthy enough to go with a family but would not put her into a care home and he had contacts to make sure of that. Gayward on the other hand thought she should go straight to the hospital and wanted nothing to do with the poor girl, he then started calling her horrid names so i started getting annoyed and Esme got angry at his language.

"You know nothing about me" Said a small yet confident voice from the corner

"We didn't hear you come down, what is your name" Carlisle asked and I wondered why we didn't hear her having vampire hearing

"Cora Mikaelson and I'm quiet" She said and I watched her eyes glance over each of us finally landing on me

"Thank you" she said smiling slightly at me and I returned it

"You took your cannula out yourself!" Carlisle seemed shocked that she had done it and not got blood everywhere

"I can do it as well as anyone else" She defended and she suddenly seemed calmer, Jasper.

She sat down on a small stool and looked at all of us before looking at the clothes she had on with apparent dismay, she sighed and looked back at us unsure of what to make of us.

"Where am I?" she said after a few minutes

"In our house in Forks sweetheart" Esme said kindly

"Right…What day is it?"

"It's 1st December" Jasper said

"Twenty five days till Christmas" She sighed and looked at her hands; she knew that being home for Christmas was unlikely at this rate but we could all tell she wished.

Jasper walked over to her and we all tensed but realised he wasn't going to hurt her, he bent down in front of her and looked right into her eyes, gold eyes staring into gold eyes. I did not feel jealous though like I expected, I felt happy for her that Jasper was going to talk to her. Even though she may try to hide it we all saw the unfallen tears glistening in her eyes making them shimmer.

"We will find them in" he said confidently and we all silently agreed, well, maybe not Edward

"That's the thing though, you won't, they find you" she said matter-of-factly before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

**Back with the Mikaelson's:**

**Elijah POV: **

We all had gathered in the ballroom (Me, Elena, Klaus, Caroline, Finn, Sage, Kol and Rebekah) ready to go and find Cora wherever she was. The last time we had seen her had been just after the holiday we all had five days ago to New York, but in the airport on the way home she went missing and none of us could find her. It was like she just vanished and even the witches could not find her which was expected but still.

We now needed to do it the old fashioned way so me, Elena and Rebekah were going to search in England where we knew she felt safest. Klaus, Caroline and Kol would check out most of America and Finn and Sage would be looking everywhere else for we doubted she could get anywhere overseas other than England.

We set off from our Mansion in Mystic Falls in convoy but gradually separated as we headed separate ways. I noticed Elena was looking away and she seemed to be holding back tears so I grabbed her hand and she turned to face me in the passenger seat, I could clearly see them glistening in her eyes.

"We will find out daughter Elena, I promise you" She smiled at me slowly before pulling her knees up and resting her head on them.

I focused back on my driving as we sped over to the airport, it would be a long flight to England from here and I wanted to be searching for Cora as quickly as possible. I was still bugging me how she could just go missing like that, she would never run away for several reasons

1. She doesn't know anyone to run to

2. If she died on the run she would turn into a vampire on her own which she doesn't want yet anyway

3. If the blood left her system she would die anyway because she can't produce it

Which left me to the conclusion she had either been kidnapped which I doubted with the skills we had taught her or that she was running away from something. I was going with the latter, I just hoped that if she did run away from something she was okay and somebody was taking care of her. I also hoped she didn't run into any vampires, it would be very hard to explain why over half the blood in her body was vampire blood.

"She will be fine you two, you know what she is like!" Rebekah spoke and we couldn't help but agree, she was opinionated and new how to win an argument, she was also highly trained and could kill a vampire better than Alaric and he was one of the best fighters I had seen. She also had contacts with a lot of the witches and other humans who knew of our kind, she was everything me an Elena could ever want and Rebekah was right, she would be fine for a while.

We finally reached the airport and I compelled our way through security until we got to our private jet which I got a pilot to fly for us. We got going immediately messing up the flight patterns but not caring, we just wanted to find Cora. I hoped the others weren't having any trouble.

**Klaus POV: **

I had been given Kol, My little annoying brother Kol! I swear Elijah just did this to annoy me, but I also had Caroline which I was grateful, everything is easier with your love by your side. We had been 'ordered' by Elijah to search America for Cora but seriously; its massive, how we can look around the whole of America for her I don't know.

We all know she is a smart girl; I bet by now she has some rich family waiting on her hand and foot and will be sat there waiting for us to come for her. She will make it easy as well and we will find her within days. It's not that I'm not worried about my little niece, I sure am but she is like me in a way, looking for trouble.

I do think five days is enough for her though, by now she should have called us and gave us clues, told us she was at least safe. She could also run out of blood which would be disastrous as she would either die or become a vampire. She also hates blood bags being put into her anyway and her body rejects it so she needs one of us to keep her alive. I'm worrying now, I said I wouldn't but I am, she might be a cocky little devil but she is also a little girl at heart, an ill one.

I pushed my foot down to first stop Mississippi faster and breaking the speed limit over double. We would find her soon and when I did she would get a hell of a rant.

"Klaus!" I heard Caroline shout but I ignored her

"Klaus!" I ignored her again

"Nicklaus if you ignore me again..." I decided to answer this time

"What?" I was annoyed

"Slow down before you crash and don't pull any I'm a vampire shit on me, I doubt you're in control when you face has gone vamp on me, so just calm down before I tell Kol to take the wheel of you" she sounded so serious so I focused on my driving and slowing down

I couldn't help it though, if any of this turned out to be my fault I would never forgive myself, I could say she was smart and probably planned this but she was thirteen for god sake. A little girl who was somewhere alone or with strangers and knowing that her family was looking for her, she would never purposely do this to us, for five days? Maybe one or two but five was over the limit even by her standards.

"We are all worried about her but getting angry won't help us" For once my little bro sounded serious

I nodded and started driving at a more acceptable pace and I hoped to dear God she was okay, Caroline turned on the radio to try and calm us all down and it seemed to work as we all carried on the long drive to our first destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. I hope you like this chapter and the next should be up in a couple of days.**

**Cora POV:**

I walked quickly to the room that had the sign bathroom on it and slammed the door as hard as I could causing the whole room to vibrate…oops. But I didn't care; I had run from a vampire who I only staked at the last minute and then ended up with a big family who thought they knew what was best for a girl they had never met. I never understood why this stuff happened to me, many would say karma, well karma can go to hell.

They was also the fact that my body would soon start rejecting the blood they put in me, in fact how did they even now my blood type? I have less than half a litre of my own blood in me so if you did a blood test you would only find vampire blood, I can't even see where they have checked though, they was no equipment there to check with.

I will have to keep an eye on these they are a little…vampireish if that is even possible. I mean they are clearly human in a weird non-human way; I'm not even making sense now. Though I have every right to seen as I've been through a lot in the past five days, I wonder if the others are looking for me?

I hope they are, my phones missing I have no idea what any of their numbers are and I doubt they will be at home, not that I could get on a plane and go to them anyway. Elijah and Elena will be looking for me, they do have the parental bond and I think Klaus will as we get on the best, I'm guessing the others will help too as I'm like their niece. They better come before I die though, I'd hate to become a vampire on my own, and I'd probably mascaraed the whole town of Forks!

"Cora, please come out we didn't mean to upset you" I heard the nice girl Rose was it?

I opened the door with a neutral look on my face in no mood for chit chat; I don't care if she acts nice looks can be deceiving. She also dressed me in a white flowy dress, seriously?

"Oh hi, I don't want to sound rude but do you have anything but a dress for me to wear?"

"Sure, we have a bag of clothes in the spare room we are letting you borrow" She took my hand in her freezing cold one and led me up the stairs to the second floor.

The room she showed me was obviously a guest room; it had a light brown theme and was rather plain but was okay for me, she walked out to let me get dressed. They was a couple of bags on the bed and I went over to see what was in them, they looked to be from some independent stores so I didn't see any brands I knew, the tags were also cut of so I could not tell the price.

I picked out a pair of super skinny black jeans which were high wasted and then a red tank top, I put a black leather jacket over and finished off with some mid-length black pull on boots, Rebekah taught me the art of fashion well. I saw some makeup products at the bottom of the bag and put mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on, finally happy and more confident in what I was wearing I put my hair in a ponytail and walked down to find somebody.

I saw the office door open put my head round, I saw Carlisle sat reading a book at his desk so I knocked on the door. He looked up at me puzzled before smiling at me and standing up to come and talk to me.

"Cora, I didn't hear you again, is they anything you need?" he asked, and of course he didn't hear me, I lived with vampires who had super hearing most my life.

"I was just wondering if you had a sketch pad and a pencil" I asked nervous but not showing it, Klaus taught me that

He walked back to his desk, rooted in a draw and emerged with a pack of pencils, a rubber and a thick pad.

"Here you can keep them" he said smiling at me and passing me the things, I muttered a thank you before running down to the room from yesterday. I sat on a window seat and brought my knees up resting the pad on them, the light came through the big window at only this angle and it warmed my whole body.

I started drawing the original family, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Finn and Kol, they were the original vampires and also my family, I was proud. I made them all look realistic adding shading until it looked almost photo like, when I finished I signed it and added their names at the bottom and put 'the originals'. I saw a shadow fall over it and looked up to see Alice looking at it excitedly so I closed it making a thud. She took the book of me skipping away and opened it, the whole family excluding Edward and Emmet came in to see what she was squealing about.

She showed them all the drawing and they looked impressed but I glared at them all, that drawing was private and not to be shown. I walked over making every step significant before pulling the book out of Alice's hands, their eyes widened at me and I ignored them putting the book under my arm and scowling at Alice,

"Who are the originals?" she asked

"The originals are the original va…" I stopped myself "It's none of your business who they are" I said going back to my seat to draw, I wasn't used to having to hide what I knew.

I heard them all leave but then somebody entered, I looked up annoyed but saw the guy rose went out with, Emmet, he didn't know what happened so I wasn't angry at him. I then noticed a little bit of blood on his hoodie collar and nearly laughed, he was just like Kol, he always had blood on him after he fed, but why did Emmet have blood on his collar?

"Erm Emmet, you have a little bit of, you know…blood…on you hoodie" I found this quite funny for some reason

"Oh, right" he walked out looking embarrassed so I turned away to concentrate on my new drawing of Elijah and Elena.

I then suddenly had a coughing fit that lasted about a minute; it shook my whole body and made me feel like my throat was on fire. I then saw what was all over my hands, blood; it was all in my mouth as well and running out my nose. I sprinted to the bathroom and spat out over a handful of blood into the sink and tipped my head back with a tissue over my nose. I heard somebody shout from upstairs but I ignored them, I was too focused on not losing too much blood. Please find me soon I thought to my family.

**Klaus POV:**

We had just arrived in Meridian, Mississippi after a long drive of Caroline constantly checking on me and Kol laughing at me. My temper was on edge and if you was scared of Nicklaus before you was terrified now, I would not recommend you to get on my wrong side.

I didn't bother checking into a hotel and went straight to the people I thought none of my family would ever go to again, The Salvatore's. It wasn't hard to find them either, just look for the biggest recently bought house that's blasting out music. I stopped on the driveway near to the door letting the back of the car skid but not caring, all three of us got out not bothering to close the car door.

I broke down there door and searched quickly trying to find the two idiots. I finally got to the back room and there were four girls hardly dressed all with bite marks and dancing to for the enjoyment of the brothers. The boys had a drink in there hand and were lounging on a sofa in front of the girls, I made me roll my eyes. Obviously Stefan was off his bunny rabbit stage and turning more into the famous ripper, Damon, well…he was predictable.

They both looked a little less mature than before and possibly younger; guess your looks do match your attitude. I sped over to the radio turning it off and I saw Caroline and Kol compel the girls to go upstairs, I went over to Damon were he had a pained look on his face and smiled in a too nice way.

"Hello Salvatore's, how are you" I sat down and made myself at home to annoy them, Caroline came and sat next to me while Kol just smirked in the corner

"Well apart from the fact that you stole my girlfriend I'm doing ok" Damon glared at me

"I didn't steal her if anyone did it was Elijah and she loved him more so get over it" I said knowing it would annoy him

He looked furious so my smirk matched Kol's

"What do you want Klaus?" Stefan spoke up with a little more sense than his brother.

"Have you seen Cora, she is missing" Caroline asked

"Elena's kid? What does she look like" Damon asked and I showed him a photo.

He shook his head so I put it away and stood up taking Caroline's hand, I was slightly more relaxed now I got to annoy them. I gestured for Kol to follow me and he saluted the boys still with his famous smirk before following me out the house.

My relaxation did not last long when we was hit with a message in our brains, I did not understand how this was working unless a witch was helping, the message was clear though like somebody was burning it into our brains. It hurt like hell; it reminded me of when a witch did that thing to your brain but even worse. The message was 'Please find me soon' from Cora. How did she do that?

I went over to Caroline to check her over, she seemed to be fine and I pulled her in for a hug, she buried her head in my shoulder. I held her even tighter, when we found Cora we would be having serious words about what she did then and how to control it, that bloody well hurt.

"Don't worry about Kol, Kol doesn't matter at all does he" Kol said sarcastically pulling himself off the ground, I chuckled.

**Finn POV:**

Sage was sat next to me on the plane to Spain, we decided to go there first, and after all it was Cora's favourite place to stay on holiday and she loves the sun so it seemed the best first choice. It was even better that it was just me and Sage, it would be like a mini holiday with a bit more worrying and searching.

I knew Sage was worried about Cora, they had a special bond, both knowing what it was like to be misunderstood or underestimated, they also both knew how to get in trouble. Whenever Cora wanted to talk to anyone but her parents she always went to Sage and vice versa. I think they both needed each other to stay sane and keep them from going totally mental, like their own personal vent.

She was also one of Cora's favourite people to train with, Klaus taught her strength and stamina but Sage taught her strategy and skills, something more important in some ways. Since we found Cora, Sage had been a lot happier and easier to get along with; I think the same could be said for Cora.

They was also the fact that if she lost too much blood while we were gone she would die and if she died she would become a vampire on her own. I think that was my main worry, she would get scared and probably kill the whole town which would end up with a massive clean-up program.

"What if we don't find her?" Sage whispered moving closer to me

"We will and if we don't she will either find us or be okay on her own" I was reassuring myself as much as Sage with that one

She nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head on my shoulder. She seemed to be fine until she grabbed her head, biting her lip so not to scream out and alert the passengers. I tried to ask her what was wrong with her but then I was hit with the very same thing, it felt like my whole brain was on fire but then leaving a message 'Please find me soon' from Cora. What the hell? The pain then went as quick as it came.

"Are you okay?" I said putting my arms around Sage.

"Yes but this means a witch is helping, why would she not come back if a witch was helping her, none of this makes sense now" I had to agree, everything was getting even more confusing now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. Hey! I hope you like this chapter and the Finn and Klaus POV will be the next chapter because i was going to do it in one long chapter with this but i wanted to give you an update, happy reading!**

**Cora POV:**

I washed out my mouth with water quickly before putting the tissue back to my nose and kicking the door open with my foot. I saw Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle looking at me sternly, I smiled back trying to take my jacket of and keep the tissue on my nose. I was starting to get rather hot now, side effect. Carlisle helped me out and I muttered a thanks through a blood covered mouth.

"We give you a transfusion for you just to start losing it through a nose bleed and a bad one at that, you should be a little more careful!" said Carlisle

"Well it's not my fault! I forgot to tell you my body rejects normal blood, most of it will go soon" I said shrugging

"What!" Esme exclaimed

"As I said now can I go to bed please, it's nine and I'm rather tired" I tried not to sound rude but I had just told them the story

"Yes, we will watch over you at night to make sure you don't bleed too much and clean up as it goes" Carlisle said and Rosalie went up the stairs to the room I was staying in

I followed up the stairs and just wanted to crash on the bed in what I was wearing but Rose insisted I changed into a pair of pyjamas which were nice to be fair but…pushy much? I scowled at her and she turned away while I changed, the blood was still flowing but only a little trickle so I could change without it going everywhere.

"Where has everyone gone" I asked noticing I hadn't seen anyone since Emmet

"They have gone hiking for the weekend, just me, Esme and Carlisle stayed behind" she said nicely, too nicely

I turned away and got into the bed, positioning myself so I could still hold the tissue but be comfortable at the same time. I closed my eyes to try and get to sleep, I usually had Elena with me until I was asleep, it was a habit I guess. I imagined her running her soft fingers through my hair until my eyes started to drift and I finally was asleep. But she was not here so I needed to imagine and get on with it, life wasn't always fair.

I heard her leave and turn the bedroom light off, it felt nice to be on my own and have privacy. Though minutes later somebody else came in and sat in a chair next to the bed, they were going to stay there all night, seriously! I'd be shattered in the morning if I did that, when will they even sleep? I decided I didn't care and tried to get to sleep even in this awkward situation.

The next morning I awoke earlier than usual at seven but only because I could hear somebody rooting in the wardrobe/small room to the side. I rolled over to see who it was and I saw the small pixie girl who stole my drawing book, I was immediately annoyed that she would be in my room and choosing out my clothes. I got up and inspected myself in the mirror, all traces of blood had vanished but that didn't mean it was over, that was just the start and if they thought that was bad…

She saw me awake and rushed over pulling me towards the room; she was stronger than me which was saying something as only vampires usually stood a chance. She pushed a dress into my hands and I wanted to cringe at the flower print on it but held back, they were also black tights and a black cardigan. I put them on reluctantly as she did buy them and I wasn't one to be rude, I won't be here long anyway, I hope.

She passed me some brown boots and I put them on a little annoyed I didn't even get a say in footwear. She sat me down in the chair and began pulling a brush through my hair softly; can I not do my own hair?

"Have a nice sleep?" She asked

"Yep, have a nice hike?" I tried to be polite back

"Sure we didn't go far but it was a nice getaway" she said while pinning my hair into a bun, I frowned, Elena did it nicer.

"Why don't we go shopping?" She asked, I nodded, and maybe I can get some nicer clothing while we are there.

She took me downstairs to get breakfast and I saw Esme in the kitchen making what looked like bacon, I noticed they was only enough for one though, don't tell me somebody actually gets up before seven? She plated it up along with eggs and I ate slowly like usual, most of my family laughed at my slow eating. When I finished I went to wash it up but Esme took it off me, she was kind at least.

Alice took me to Carlisle and after she begged him to let me go shopping he agreed as long as we came back if anything happened, I rolled my eyes, before I was seven I had this every day, I knew how to look after myself. She dragged her boyfriend Jasper along after reminding me her name was Alice, whatever I thought.

We went in her yellow Porsche and drove out to Port Angeles, I shuddered, that was where I staked the vampire who had followed me. I doubt any will be there now after the killing of one of their own though, I also knew none of my family would be angry, they would probably be proud. She speeded down the motorway but I wasn't impressed, just see Sage's driving that's all I can say. We came to a big mall and she quickly parked up and we all got out as I prepared myself for a day's shopping.

She visited designer shops something that living with three youngish women was known to me, when we past simple shops like New look and River Island she simply looked at me and carried on walking (reason I liked shopping with Sage) to somewhere like Prada. I got used to this after a while as I was still picking up things I liked and would feel confident in, that was Rebekah's golden rule.

We came to a store which I liked and Alice approved of when she saw and I spotted a pair of gorgeous black heels which had a tie across the front which turned into a big bow, I think I fell in love. I turned to see Alice walking out the store dragging Jasper behind her and pointing to a coloured Louis Vuitton bag with a big smile, I nodded for her to keep going and she ran really fast to the shop and disappeared inside, I laughed at her eagerness.

"Miss Lillian Mikaelson" I heard somebody whisper in my ear.

I spun round quickly at the use of my middle name but before I could see who it was, he (guessing from the grip) pulled me into the supply room and put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I squirmed but the person had a strong grip on me and I couldn't get out of it, I had a feeling they weren't human or they would have let go by now. He slowly took his hand away but had the look on his face that said 'you scream, you're dead' I nodded and he smiled.

That still didn't stop me looking around for and exit and I smiled when I saw the emergency exit, I frowned when I saw they were chains around it.

"You're a Mikaelson" he said simply

"Yes" I kept my answer short and sweet

"How, your human and last time I checked they don't have much respect for human life, I should know I'm a warlock" he sounded pleased he knew that

"They're not that bad and anyway what do you want?"

"Just to tell you that Esther doesn't want you with them, she thinks it's dangerous so she is making it harder for you to get to them, I don't think that's right so I sent them all a message last night that I got through your thoughts, it was a pretty strong thought as well. Esther is stopping you contacting them but she cannot stop them finding you, that's as much as I will get involved with anyway so see you, oh and by the way I'm Reece Waters!"

The chains snapped themselves and he walked out as the door swung shut behind him, I sunk to the floor and curled up. Why me? Why me? Why me? I always well behaved, never rude, never voiced my opinions, people considered me perfect! So why did my real parents dump me in garbage bin? Why did my loving foster parents send me to a hospital and never look back? Why did the government decide I cost too much money and cancel my funding? Why did Esther take me away from my family just so I would end up dead anyway? How in hell I am still alive I don't know, most would have committed suicide by now!

I felt the trickle of blood come out my nose and then I wretched and threw loads up, my life is pathetic, I hope I die here and now so I never have to face life again. Blackness overcame my eyes and brain but not before I heard somebody scream and rush over as fast as my family, then cold arms picked me up but I had no strength to support myself and fell limp like a rag doll…or corpse.

**Elijah POV:**

We got off the plane at Heathrow airport and I quickly rented a car, I was in a temper that you would not dare cross yet I kept my naturally calm façade. We had just called Klaus and Finn to find out if they got the same message and they had, it seemed we all went through the same thing at the same time and got the same message.

I booked us into a hotel while Rebekah rushed through our contacts to find a witch in London, we would try a locator spell one last time. If that did not work we would just have to look through the City to see what we could find or who.

"If found a witch called Seraphina in the area" called Rebekah

I don't even answer her as I grab the phone and call the witch, I need my daughter back soon and I have a gut feeling she is in trouble. The phone rang a few times before a female voice picked up, this must be Sofia.

"Are you Seraphina?" I asked

"Yes who is this may I ask?" She sounded a bit nervous

"It's Elijah one of the originals and I need you to use a locator spell for me"

"Oh r-r-right" she stuttered "Meet me on Perry Lane at eleven" She said and cut the call

Me and Elena looked at each other hopeful and I got a smile of Becks, we all walked out quickly to the car, it was ten in the morning so we had an hour to find wherever Perry Lane was. I was in the driving seat and Elena sat next to me, Rebekah took the back. We drove around aimlessly before Elena pointed out a street with that name; we made it just in time.

The lane was old-fashioned with cobbles and a few Victorian style houses, it was also secluded and I doubted you would just run upon it unless you were looking for it. A girl who looked about eighteen stood nervously on the edge of the street, she had flaming red curly hair and pale skin and she stood about 5'2 and was wringing her hands together. It was easy to tell she was who we were after.

We pulled up beside her and she seemed to recognise us and motioned for us to follow us while she went up some steps to one of the Victorian houses. It was three storeys and was a forest green colour with white trimmings, it also had a neat lawn in the front with a few flowers dotted around, I guessed this was her home.

She led us inside silently and us three looked at each other sceptically, this was a little strange. Nevertheless we carried on until we came to what seemed to be the attic, inside they were grimoire's and candles.

"You need me to do a locator spell?" She looked up with her dark eyes and we nodded

She went over to a large black table and placed an aging world map down, it spread across the table as she muttered an incantation under her breath as she held Cora's necklace in her right hand. She grabbed a knife and cut herself on the left then she let the red liquid fall onto our location, it then began to travel in the direction of America and me and Elena smiled widely thinking it was working but then it made a sudden twist toward a completely different continent and kept doing that under blood was smeared over the whole map.

"I don't understand" She looked confused and nervous that we might blame her and even though we were disappointed we were not angry at her, this is what happened before.

"Do not worry, this happened every time" I said calmly but inside I was raging, curse you mother, I thought

"I'm afraid I don't think I can help you then, but I hope you can still find your daughter" She smiled though she still gave me the creeps.

"Thank you, we will be leaving to continue our search now" Said Rebekah and I wondered why she was so friendly, I mean, this is Rebekah we are talking about

Elena took hold of my hand with a defeated look on her face, like she was ready to give up and for once I saw my beautiful wife look exhausted. Her face showed she thought we had no chance of getting Cora back but the message last night was enough to keep me going. I just hoped it was enough for the others and I hoped Cora didn't give up too, though I couldn't image my troublesome daughter giving up on anything, saying that I couldn't get rid of the feeling something serious had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries. Just got back of one holiday but going on another soon so my updates will be a bit weirdly timed until school starts again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rosalie POV:**

Most of the family stood around the bed she lay on, we had a constant supply of blood being put into her with a cannula yet she seemed to be no better. Every hour or so she would have some sort of blood loss usually from her nose, but recently she had been throwing it up. She had also not waked yet and though Carlisle she was not in a coma I could not help but worry.

They had only been one case of this ever recorded and that was in a private hospital in England to a girl named Lillian Foster. It did not help us when we found out they eventually cancelled her funding causing her to spend the rest of her time with an unknown family, she died a month later. We all knew that it wouldn't happen to Cora because we wouldn't stop her transfusions but she would permanently be hooked up.

We all heard her heart beat become erratic and she started to toss and turn, her whole body moving like she was having a nightmare. Me and Esme went over to hold her down so she didn't hurt herself, Jasper concentrated on her to try and calm her down but we all had a hard time using our gifts on her.

"Edward what is wrong with her!" I asked him panicked

"I can't get a fix it sort of fuzzy but it's something to do with a man she drew in her pad" he zoomed over to her drawings and flipped through until he found the correct person

It was one of her coloured drawing but even so most was black, what was most disturbing was how he had red eyes, protruding veins near his eyes and long fangs. Like your Dracula vampire, the name underneath read Damon Salvatore.

Her eyes flew open startled and she sat up breathing heavily before dropping back down exhausted. She brought a hand over her eyes but then she noticed the cannula and blood bag and started trying to take it out. I held her hands at her side while she kicked probably hurting herself more than me.

"Please! Please! Take it out!" she screamed

"You need it without it you will be ill again" Esme soothed her

"You know nothing" Cora seemed to calm down because of Jaspers influence but was still angry

She nodded and I let go of her, she sat back up and curled into my side closing her soft golden eyes, her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen back asleep. I got into the bed with her and led her half on me as she slept on peacefully. I did love her know like a daughter but I have to say she must be bipolar.

**Cora POV:**

I curled up with Rosalie as a familiar memory crept its way into my head.

_I was back in the hospital, walking through the deserted corridor as I made my way to the small stock of blood they had in a room. I had been free of the transfusion unit since yesterday and was in desperate need so l I had collected a couple more bags of A+, this was how I lived my life. Permanently (sort of) hooked up to a unit and having to look after myself while the doctors took care of the patients with a chance at life. _

_I noticed a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes trying to pick the lock of the blood room and laughed slightly, he looked up and saw me. I probably looked a mess in my plain white dress and no makeup but so what. I went right up to him and took the key off from around my neck; I opened it and let him in. _

_"__What do you need" I asked smiling at the man as he stared at me in shock_

_"__Why did you let me in?" _

_"__I hardly ever see people even the staff leave me alone and this corridor is deserted so I thought why not I'm sure nobody will mind" I shrugged "What do you need?"_

_"__Oh right…well…just a few different bags for research" he still looked a bit shocked _

_I went to each type we had and got him two bags off each putting them in a heat cooler, when I got to the ones I used though I frowned when they was one bag left. I still gave him it though as he may be helping people in the future which was more important than plain old me. I handed them to him still smiling and he seemed to be okay now so half smirked, half smiled back. _

_"__What so you need from here?" he asked as I started walking out just checking everything over_

_"__I did need A+ but I gave the last bag to you as they forgot to fill this room up, oh well I should be okay until it comes"_

_"__Here have it then" he went to open the bag but I put my hand over his and stopped him_

_"__Your research is more important" I said softly _

_My head had felt dizzy as I had left it too late but he didn't need to know that, I could look after myself for now. Before I knew it though I was falling to the side as everything started to go black, his arm shot out at an unbelievable speed and before I knew it he had picked me up. I gave in and leant my head against his chest as I waited for it to pass, slowly it did and I noticed we were walking back to my room, I pointed to my room and he walked in._

_My walls were covered in my drawings and they was a desk at the side with my artwork on it, my bedding was a white non hospital duvet and they was equipment to one side, they was also a wardrobe I got filled with the rare dresses I was given. He led me down on my bed and sat down on the chair to the side, I smiled weakly at him as he pushed my hair out my face. _

_"__What's your name?" I asked quietly_

_"__Niklaus Mikaelson but call me Klaus" he leant back_

_ "__I'm Lillian Cora Foster, call me Cora" I closed my eyes lightly_

_I opened them again as he reached into the bag of blood pulling out the blood I desperately needed yet would not take. I shook my head at him as he reached up to attach it._

_"__Please don't, I will die anyway" he did as I said and placed it back down but then sat on the bed moving me so I was leaning on him again_

_"__Don't be scared" he said before I heard a strange sound and he placed his wrist to my mouth_

_I tried to resist but he held me still and forced me to drink from him, what was going on? It did not taste like what I expected, it was sickly sweet. A few minutes passed and he kept going pulling me closer to him when I started to get tired and fall limp. Eventually I ended up fully in his arms and he pulled his wrist away wiping my mouth with a tissue from my desk. _

_Klaus put me into my bed and placed a light kiss on my forehead as I fell asleep wondering what just happened. _

**Finn POV:**

We speeded in the rented car to the hotel we were staying in eager to get started, but on the way we passed a church and while we were not religious people Cora was Catholic and it was very likely she would stop there. We pulled into the car park of the church and saw it was the small village church with an even smaller graveyard to one side.

I took hold of Sage's hand and led her inside the building as we looked around to find the priest. We finally found him sorting out some drawings young children had drew from Sunday school or something like that.

"Hello father we was wondering if you had seen girl named Cora Mikaelson" I said in Spanish as I held up a photo, he inspected it

"No I can't say I have but I will put it up on our notice board" he said and I gave him the photo to put up

He wrote down a few details on some paper and pined it on the board along with the photo; he promised us he would mention it in every service until we contacted him.

"May god bless you" he said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I was not a very religious person and neither was Sage.

We got back in our car and went to the hotel we had booked into; when we got there we sent our bags straight up not even bothering to check out our room. Then we made our way to a heavily populated area in Valencia, we did not catch her scent anywhere apart from a very similar one which we then followed.

It lead us into a wealthier area near the beach, it was very weak and we would never have usually picked it up and the chance of it being a distant relative was very high but it was out only lead. We came to a cream coloured building with a lot of flowers and a beach for a back garden, we knocked uncertainly.

An old man with tanned skin and white hair, he looked sort of like your granddad type person and we could tell he struggled breathing with our sensitive hearing; he had a walking stick in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Hello" he had a low raspy voice and spoke in English not spanish

"We was wondering if you had seen this girl" Sage said as he snatched the photo out my hand roughly and looked at it squinting

"Do you recognise her?" Sage said hopefully as she squirmed next to me almost jumping

He motioned with us to follow him inside and I felt Sage hold my hand tighter, he led us into what looked to be a library and passed us a photo album.

I opened it slowly and Sage got impatient next to me wondering what it was, the first photo looked to be a pregnancy scan and a date in unrecognisable writing. The next was a newborn baby that looked remarkably like Cora and below it read 'Lillian Cora Foster' which was Cora's old name. I didn't want to make the connection but I did, this was a baby Cora but why was she in this Album. The rest of the photos were with what seemed to a younger version of this man and a woman who I guessed was his wife.

"Why do you have photos of Cora as a baby?" I asked not sure if I wanted the answer

"Lillian's mother was fifteen when she had her, we brought Christie up mainly and when she got pregnant it was my wife Anne who helped her through it, sadly when Lillian was born Christie wanted nothing to do with her and after a month of us trying to help her she took off with the baby and never told us what she did with her" he looked down a bit ashamed of her

"The way you word it it's as if you are still in touch with Cora's mother Christie!" Sage said astonished

"She lives here with me and my wife" he scratched the back of his neck nervously

"You mean to say even after she gave up her own child and by the way she but Cora in a dustbin, you still gave her shelter in your home" I was fuming and my tone of voice and volume showed it

He was about to answer when the library door opened and in came a girl with the exact same hair as Cora, this must be her mother.

"Christie why don't you go upstairs" the man said and she turned to go but I Sage went over and pinned her by the neck to the wall.

I nodded to sage and we all heard the crack as we snapped her neck, ending her life, all thought of what Cora would think flew away. We quickly compelled them to make it look like an accident and walked out having a good feeling she wasn't in Valencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the vampire diaries or twilight. I'm sorry its very late they is no excuse but just review please and choose a vampire you want to be in even if they are dead and as long as there from before series 4 thanks xxx**

**Klaus POV:**

The next stop on our little road trip was Hope, Arkansas no thanks to my optimistic girlfriend there. The word was too…nice, to be looking for my missing niece. We went anyway considering we had no place better and that Cora would probably laugh and go for the hell of it. I turned the music up slightly ignoring the fact it was Robbie Williams, Caroline again. We had thirty minutes' drive left and Kol was already bugging me to death, he was like that little fly you just couldn't flick off.

"How far to go?" my immature younger brother asked

"A few miles"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How long till we are there yet?"

"Half an hour"

"How far now?"

"STILL HALF AN HOUR SO SHUT IT BEFORE I SHUT YOU!" I slammed on the breaks and turned to face him, Caroline burst out laughing but the cars behind started honking.

I turned back my hand clenching around the wheel and I regretted giving the daggers to Cora to hide, half an hour with a silent Kol would be paradise.

**Elijah POV:**

I awoke and wrapped my arms round my wife; she was led on her side and her brown hair spread out, she had pale pink silk pyjamas on and it felt soft against me. I just wished her face could look as peaceful as it now permanently, without the constant worry of Cora edged onto her features. I knew she had every reason to worry but I hadn't seen her perfect wide smile or laugh in days, I missed it.

She stirred and turned round to face me I let go and she stretched almost smiling before a full on panic set in and she went to the hotel wardrobe, it flung open, cracked and she threw a suit towards me and all the other things. I couldn't even see her she was going too fast and when she finished she was wearing a red dress and leather jacket, she slipped on patent heels and then stood in front of the mirror. She didn't say a word.

"What's the rush? Its half five" I asked her but got dressed myself

"The rush, Elijah, is that our daughters missing" she snapped while applying mascara

"You act as if I don't care" I mumbled and threw on my jacket

I got her curlers that I knew she would use and threw them to her; she caught them perfectly and plugged them in. I went to go and wake up Rebekah; I wouldn't leave that wrath to Elena, ever. I couldn't see her in there though, the bed was made and the curtains open. I looked around quickly before finding a note pinned to the drawers.

**Gone to visit red haired witchy, be back soon, Becks xxx**

I sighed and went to show Elena who was now fully dressed and picking up her handbag, she looked up and I saw a look of regret flash in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eli, things are different this year, everything that mattered like shoes and next top model, doesn't anymore, it's just my little Cora" a tear of hers fell and I pulled her close

The moment didn't last long before I heard the door fly open and saw Rebekah come in with the sinister witch from yesterday. She looked a little more normal now with her wild hair more of a wave a pulled away from her face, she looked younger as well, maybe sixteen. She smiled hesitantly and looked down again.

"Meet our new witch, Seraphina Morgan" She smiled and Elena eyes widened, how did Becks get us a witch?

**Cora POV:**

After my memory I woke up still curled into Rosalie's hard, cold side, I didn't mind though, I felt safe. I also felt more positive, awake and I couldn't wait to get out of this bed even if I did have vampire food hooked into me, I laughed at the lame joke. I climbed over Rose who looked up startled and stood up stretching my leg. I looked at the half empty bag but shrugged, nothing could ruin my day not even the clouds in the depressing Forks sky.

I struck a pose then sang while dancing…

"_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way_

_Bells on bob tails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh" __**(AN-We all know how the rest goes)**_

I heard clapping as I finished and smiled brightly at the rest of the family with a smirk I added

"I know, I know, I belong on the x factor" I joked and laughed with them

"Well done Cora I'm glad to see you up" Carlisle said

"Duh, it's 5th December and I can't see a single decoration, honestly what are we living in. The puritan era" I rolled my eyes

"I have sent Emmet to get a tree so for now we can just do the house" Esme said warmly

I giggled like a little girl and jumped up and down clapping my hands; I dis-attached the bag so I was just pulling it along and waved as I went in the closet. I decided to go with the Christmas colours and put a red jumper on and grey jeans also with a grey infinity scarf, I put fluffy socks on instead of shoes though. The wire was really annoying and it took me five minutes to get it off so I could just change!

I walked out and when we went to the stairs Carlisle insisted he carry me in a hope that if I had more energy I would be able to go without bleeding longer. Jazzy held the stand though I swear he wasn't breathing, must just be me and my weirdness thinking that.

I was placed on a sofa with a mug of mint hot chocolate which I slowly sipped on as it cooled; I tucked my feet under and snuggled into the sofa as Alice threw me a thick blanket. They had mini train tracks around the room with little steam trains which chugged around, they were also garlands and tinsel which hung from the ceiling and walls. A little Ferris wheel moved round slowly on the fire place, it lit up and played a small tune, it was my favourite in the house. Emmet soon came home with a tree which they all lifted into the corner of the room, it was gigantic and easily doubled the height of Emmet so there high ceiling helped. I got up and added decorations at the bottom while the rest climbed a step ladder to get up, I felt like I belonged.

I didn't have a nose bleed all day and was pleased with myself; while they finished the tree I curled up on the sofa and closed my eyes.

_It was the 20__th__ of December, nearly Christmas but I would get no presents like usual. I would just watch as a Father Christmas came to the big doors to greet the ill children, I wondered if he was real but if he was I still didn't have my wish. A family. I closed my window shutting out the cold breeze and crawled into bed and laid on my side, I was ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock. _

_I cautiously walked over to the door and opened it slightly before almost jumping into the arms of the one and only Klaus (I would have if the length of cannula was longer) I let him in smiling widely. Only then did I see the two others behind him. I sat on my bed and wrapped my blanket round myself, Klaus took the armchair. _

"_Who are they, Klaus?" I looked them over_

"_My sister, Rebekah and brother, Elijah, they wanted to meet you so I agreed, I hope you don't mind Cora" _

"_Not at all, come in" I beckoned them in so Elijah took my desk chair while Rebekah perched on the end of my bed; she put a large cardboard box in front of me. _

"_Open it, it's all yours and we can't come on Christmas day" Klaus said_

_I took of the lid and inside was six 'neatly' wrapped presents, I looked up with wonder and Rebekah urged me to open them. The first had gold paper with the tag __**from Rebekah **__and was flat, I took of the paper and inside was a dark blue chiffon dress around knee length and it was gorgeous. The next was a small hard box with the tag __**from Finn (the other brother) **__and inside was a small locket necklace which smelled nice and had diamonds encrusted, Klaus put it on me and made me swear to never take it off. The next was wrapped in blue foil paper and was flat and hard the tag said __**from Elijah**__ and when I took the paper off it was a beautiful leather journal in a deep red. The next was hastily wrapped with crinkles and too much selotape; I laughed slightly this one said __**from Kol the youngest and amazingest brother**__, it was beautiful though and it was a black leather cuff with words in silver on it, I didn't recognise the language though. The next said __**from Klaus**__ and when I took of the red paper off it was a black iPhone 5s; I was beyond shocked at such an expensive present but thanked him anyway. The last and final was a tiny box not wrapped and when I opened it was a silver ring with a blue stone in it. I placed it on my finger and it fit like a glove, I twisted it around my finger and placed it at arm's length inspecting it._

"_I know we came early but I hope you like your Christmas presents, the ring is from all five of us" Elijah spoke for the first time_

"_I don't know what to say" I smiled a Rebekah hugged me, I liked her_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries. **

**The plot is really starting to get together now so read and enjoy it as much as you can also what do you think of Reece? xxx**

**Cora POV: **

I woke up still on the sofa and they were all sat in places around the living room, my nose was streaming slightly but it wasn't enough to worry about yet so I sat up, that was when I saw the piano in the corner. I walked over and ran my hands over the shiny black wood smiling to myself, Finn taught me to play last year and I caught on quickly. I wondered whose piano it was. Esme smiled at me and walked over, being more awake now I noticed some things about her, the beautiful gold eyes like mine, the pale perfect skin. I decided to ignore it, it wasn't my business anyway.

"Do you play?" she asked

"I learnt a while ago, I used to enjoy it quite a lot though it was more fun when I played with my Uncle Finn" I said quietly

"Play for me, anything I don't mind what" I sat on the stool and I saw Rose come and lift up the lid, I let my fingers glide along the keys until I found the correct ones and I pressed down letting the beautiful sound fill my ears. After that it was easy and the music flowed and washed around me like the ocean, I felt content as I usually did and when I finished I saw the Cullen's stood around in awe. I looked down sheepishly.

"An artist and a musician…interesting" Jasper drawled out "You have a similar technique to someone I once knew, ignoring the traditional way for a way that produces a better sound" I froze; I had a feeling Jasper knew more than he was letting on and that technique was a very rare one taught to me by my family.

They was an awkward silence and I gave an extremely fake smile and played a quitter tune to try and fill it, then the phone rang and Carlisle walked over to answer it. I stopped playing and everyone went to sit in the main part of the living room while I stayed where I was. Carlisle brought the phone over to me and I looked at him confused but he seemed to know less than me.

"Hello?" I said placing the phone to my ear

"Hello Lillian, how are you? It's Reece Waters by the way"

"Oh well I'm doing great ya know, nosebleeds, dying, losing everything I worked so hard on, so you know just the usual couldn't ask for better paulo veneficus. Of course if you would stand up to Esther I wouldn't be stuck here but I guess I would have to be such a bad person to ask that of a pathetic little boy" my sarcasm was coming back

"I've done all I can but I will try to get them to Forks, you deserve better" I rolled my eyes and put the phone down on him. People were leaving me to look after myself and letting me down…..again.

_"You can't do that!" I screamed crying again. They were stopping my funding, leaving me to die and all just days after Christmas it didn't seem fair. _

_"I'm afraid we can Miss Foster" Doctor Lee said to me with the most unsympathetic smile I had ever seen. "But we are letting you stay with a foster family first" yeh before I die, you're so nice. _

_He walked out as I packed a bag with my most needed possessions, my leather journal, my phone, a letter of my parents and then I put some clothes in. I put the blue dress on of Rebekah and the blue ring from them all, I also put on the cuff of Kol and the necklace was already on. I put on my only pair of shoes, a pair of worn brown boots and pulled a brush through my hair. I then left the place I thought I would die in not wanting to wait for any foster parents I would rather feed the animals than be placed in a giant freezer. _

_I had not stepped out of here since I was admitted when I was six and I had not walked through the main hospital corridors since I was eight. After that I looked after myself in the old part of the building, it was how I liked it to be honest. People looked at me strangely as they had probably never seen me; I was only ever visited by Doctor Lee or the Mikaelsons. _

_ I didn't have any second thoughts about leaving on my own and neither did I hesitate to cross the threshold, into the big world. I had a pair of non-matching boots on, a dress too cold for this weather and a worn black pack slung over my shoulder but I honestly couldn't care anymore. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong, at least until I was out of the hospital grounds. I then though I saw Klaus in a black range rover but It was just probably just me being hopeful, I kept on walking until I came to the main road. _

_"Cora!" I heard and spun round quickly nearly falling over and saw the black range rover again this time with Klaus's head sticking out the driver's side and pulled up on the pavement. I ran over quickly and he got out, Elijah stepped out in a casual black suit as well. Elijah made me feel safe like I could trust him, almost fatherly but with Klaus it was like he was the brother I needed so badly. _

_"Klaus they've kicked me out, cancelled my funding I've nowhere to go and they don't even care. Why does nobody ever care? Do they hate me that much; am I such a bad person? Even my own parents didn't want me" I was on the edge of hysteria but I kept on trying, not letting a single tear fall. He placed a hand on my shoulders and made me look into his bright blue eyes._

_"Your amazing decoris now close your eyes and sleep" I nodded to him_

Someone cared about me that day, they made the effort to make me feel safe even when I was being a little weak and stupid but hey, I was young.

**Elijah POV:**

We had sent the witch to sit in Rebekah's room which she did without question; surely this witch was on vervain. Becks sat in front of me with a smug smile on her face and Elena was stood behind me looking remarkably like Katherine now, she must have done it to appear more intimidating, it definitely worked with that glare.

"As much as I love having an allied witch we don't have time for this" Elena stated being the younger and less experienced one, a witch would help but then again she may cause problems.

"I'm not stupid guys she had information that may help us and in return I offered her protection against a cold one, it was too good an offer to turn down" She rolled her eyes "Sera come in" I heard the young witch cross the corridor then the door opened into our room.

She sat next to Rebekah and seemed extremely nervous and I didn't blame her, if I was human I would be too. Cold ones may be weak compared to even a new vampire but they certainly aren't compared to a human, no wonder she wants protection of vampires, her worst enemy.

"I'm related to a cold one named Victoria, she looks a little like me but has the enhanced beauty of a cold one. About five years ago her mate was killed when he tried to drain another coven human, pet or one of their mates I think. She wanted revenge; mate for a mate I guess and she killed her and ever since she has hated that coven. Recently a new human girl has been staying with them and it's her plan to kill her as well and she needs my help but I've seen the girl and I can't kill her not just because she is young and when you came to my house you dropped your purse and inside was a photo of the girl. Rebekah says it's the girl your searching for and she's in Forks living with the Cullen's"

We all stayed quiet, we knew where she was and we could get our baby girl. I called my brothers.

**Finn POV**

We knew more about Cora's past than ever before but soon it sunk in; we had just murdered her biological mother, the person who gave birth to my little sister. I also killed her, Christie had a life even if it had involved dumping Cora but how she would react when we told her, I don't think I want to find out. We heard the sirens In the distance coming to take Christie away and I felt guilty, Sage walked beside me but she was hard to read.

"Cora is going to tell Klaus where she hid those stakes and put me back in a box isn't she; she's going to kill me"

"You have to be joking! Cora would never she is too kind for that but don't expect her to be pleased with either of us, it was me that snapped the harlots neck" she laughed and I wrapped my arms around her from the back burying my face in her hair.

She spun and placed a dainty kiss on my lips so I pushed her against the wall and was about to start getting it heated when my phone rang, perfect timing. I put the phone to my ear and in a bored voice I answered.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother Finn, Elijah" of course it's my little brother

"We know where Cora is, Forks, Washington" he didn't say anymore as I grabbed Sage's hand and started walking to our Hotel room to collect our things.

**Klaus POV:**

I was led in bed with both my arms wrapped around Caroline, I could hear the light breathing of my brother on the sofa and my eyes were watching the clock. It was half one and I still couldn't sleep; I sighed and concentrated on the beautiful woman here with me. I was more than lucky to get her and I know I don't particularly deserve her but someone up their must love me beyond reason. She and Tyler were doing so well but all I took was Elena and Elijah to admit their feelings for her to come crying to our house. Ever since then it was me and her forever and always, our family motto.

"I miss her" I didn't realise my love was awake

"We all do, we all do" I sighed pulling her closer; losing Cora made me more paranoid about losing Caroline.

"But we'll find her, the world isn't that big a place" oh dear Care it is I thought, it's too big.

A buzz on my phone alerted me off a text and I rolled back to get it off the stand, it was off Rebekah.

**We have a lead! Forks, Washington. Get there soon as possible. Becks xxx**

I sat up quickly causing Caroline to squeal as she fell of the bed, this also woke Kol up to his annoyance. I ordered everyone to sleep and I booked the first flights I could find though luckily they were first class on the last minute ones and I got three quickly. Nothing could go wrong when we were so close to finding her, I would never forgive myself if the worst happened. I ignored my negative thoughts and climbed back into bed with Caroline praying everything would be alright. It had to be, she was the redemption Elijah always talked about, my brothers daughter.


End file.
